


Guidelines to Living with the Cast(s) of Yu-Gi-Oh

by Kanako_Hime, LadyOfSlytherin101



Series: Guideline Series [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Albus the Duck, Ariana Oswald - Freeform, Cards, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied sexy times, Kiddie Innocence, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Rosalie Tyler - Freeform, Severus the Cat, Sex talk 101, Spoof, guidelines, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSlytherin101/pseuds/LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Featuring some of the cast members of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Rules you should - or should not - follow when running around the YGO base.Signed, Ariana Oswald & Rosalie Tyler





	1. Page I - Ariana

  
Rule  #1   


Don't set people on fire

(Like Jaden)

(Or Yuma)

(Or Jack)

(Or Anzu)

 

  
Rule  #2   


Don't start a betting pool on how long the world can go without a crisis that can be solved with card games

(Eventually, you will fail)

(Learn from Jaden, folks)

 

  
Rule  #3   


Don't give Jaden or Yuma caffeine

(Ohhh the horror)

 

  
Rule  #4   


Don't steal the motorcycles

(Ask nicely)

(And maybe Yusei will bring you for a ride)

 

  
Rule  #5   


Don't mess with the main protagonist's hair products

(You are opening a can of whoop-ass on yourself)

 

  
Rule  #6   


Random-fort-building is no longer allowed

(I just choose the worst times for that shit)

 

  
Rule  #7   


  
Whatever you say,  **DON'T** tell Akiza that the Aki-Yusei pairing isn't canon   


(That bitch be crazy)

 

  
Rule  #8   


Anzu/Teá needs to be kept away when Yami is having a shower

(And I thought Jiraiya was bad)

(Concept of personal space doesn't apply to her, apparently)

 

  
Rule  #9   


If the above occurs, you are allowed to attack Anzu

(I was a touch enthusiastic last time)

(I may or may not have tased her)

(Whoops?)

 

  
Rule  #10   


  
For the last time, leave my goddamn pets  **ALONE**   


(The cat doesn't like people)

(And the duck...well...)

(Let's not go into that)


	2. Page II - Rosalie

  
Rule  #11   


Do not touch Seto's cards

(My gosh the man is so picky about his cards)

 

  
Rule  #12   


Stop trying to kidnap Mokuba

(In fairness, the kid doesn't mind) 

(He needs the love!)

(Seto ignores him too much) 

(Bad Seto)

 

  
Rule  #13   


  
In regards to rule  #12 , don't kidnap any of the kids   


(Again, they don't mind)

(I'm the fun one) 

(And I keep them distracted from all the sad crap)

 

  
Rule  #14   


Shipping is not allowed

(Gets awkward)

(Really awkward)

 

  
Rule  #15   


Do not torment Ryou

(He's such a sweetie)

(He's my fluffy)

 

  
Rule  #16   


Always keep the tea stocked

(Man, they're even touchier about their tea than I am)

 

  
Rule  #17   


Trudge is **NOT** Joker!

(Had to beat up Joey for that one) 

(Trudge has enough issues with it as it is)

 

  
Rule  #18   


The Goodwin bros do not need family therapy

(They sorta do)

 

  
Rule  #19   


Don't put anyone on Tinder

  
(You would not  _believe_ the amount of dates these guys get)   


(Feeling jealous)

 

  
Rule  #20   


**NO GLOMPING!**

(They either figure it out)

(Or you end up running the risk of squishing the kids)


	3. Page III - Ariana

  
Rule  #21   


Don't tell Yuugi about Puzzleshipping

  
( **EVER** )   


 

  
Rule  #22   


Following that, don't tell Ryou about Thiefshipping

(The poor creampuff)

 

  
Rule  #23   


Don't be stupid - no more drinking games

(Seriously)

(Never. Again)

 

  
Rule  #24   


  
Following that,  **NO PENALTY GAMES FOR YAMI**   


 

  
Rule  #25   


Keeping the bitchslapping to a minimum please.

(Unless the fucker truly deserves it)

 

  
Rule  #26   


Ask permission before playing with Yami's hair

(Or Yusei's)

(I can't help myself, so sue me)

 

  
Rule  #27   


  
Whenever the bikes are brought out, don't scream  **CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES**   


(They don't get it)

(But they jump every time)

(Teehee)

 

  
Rule  #28   


Please do not give random wedgies

(It leads to the awkwards)

(And the fun times)

 

  
Rule  #29   


Don't super-glue Crow to his motorbike

(No matter how tempted you are)

 

  
Rule  #30   


Jack's theme song is not 'My Heart Will Go On'

(Titanic will never be the same)

 


	4. Page IV - Rosalie

  
Rule  #31   


Yugi is not a midget

(Rude)

 

  
Rule  #32   


In regards to rule 31, he is also not a Munchkin

(He's cute like one though)

 

  
Rule  #33   


  
In regards to rule  #31 and  #32 , he is also not a Hobbit   


(His hair isn't curly and his feet aren't hairy)

 

  
Rule  #34   


  
Rules  #31 ,  #32 and #33 also apply to Mokuba   


(I don't care)

(He's too freaking adorable)

 

  
Rule  #35   


Do not insult Jack's sense of style

(I got a real earful on that one)

 

  
Rule  #36   


NO horror movies for the kiddies

(That was a bad idea)

(Really need to check to make sure they aren't awake)

(Bunch of scared kids clambering into your bed in the middle of the night is not fun)

(They kick!)

(I woke up with Leo's foot in my face)

 

  
Rule  #37   


  
In regards to rule  #36 , Disney movies are fine   


(I did make the mistake of showing them Big Hero 6)

(Mokuba got all weepy)

(And clung to Kaiba all night)

(Not sorry)

(Kaiba Bros for the win)

 

  
Rule  #38   


Do not ask anyone to make you Baymax

(Kaiba could TOTALLY do it)

(He just won't)

(Meanie butt)

 

  
Rule  #39   


Truth or Dare is strictly FORBIDDEN

(Oh my Ra)

(Torn between dying of laughter or embarrassment)

(Who knew Devlin was such a good kisser?)

(Damn)

 

  
Rule  #40   


Don't set Trudge up on dates

(Face it, Mina isn't going for it)

(The man needs love!)


	5. Page V - Ariana

  
Rule  #41   


  
Following rule  #30 ,  **NO THEME SONGS**   


 

  
Rule  #42   


Don't hide Carly's glasses

(She gets pissed about it)

(And she's blind without them)

(Whose idea was this again?)

 

  
Rule  #43   


Do not stick pictures to the motorcycles with magnets

(They are not fridges)

(The excuse that you are 'pretty-fie-ing' it does not roll with their owners)

 

  
Rule  #44   


I've said this before and I'll say it again - don't jump off of buildings randomly

(Unless it's a dire emergency and the situation calls for it)

  
(But seriously,  **DON'T JUMP OFF SHIT** )   


 

  
Rule  #45   


Don't burn the cards.

(Ever)

 

  
Rule  #46   


Pottermore is cool, but let people make their own accounts

(Yusei and I are sharing one)

(Now I'm getting an Outstanding in Charms)

(Geddit?)

 

  
Rule  #47   


No sex toys where the kids can find them

(Idiots)

 

  
Rule  #48   


Following that, also hide them from the old people

(Nearly gave Grandpa Mutou a heartattack)

(Whoopsie)

 

  
Rule  #49   


Please guys, don't go skinny-dipping anymore

(Kids!)

 

  
Rule  #50   


Don't put Jounouchi in the dog-suit when he's being bad

(Also don't call him your bitch)

(However appropriate that may seem at the time)


	6. Page VI - Rosalie

  
Rule  #51   


If anyone falls asleep out in the open, do not draw on their faces

(Crowler did not appreciate having poo drawn on his face)

(I swear he broke a few mirrors and windows with how high he/she screamed)

(What on earth is Crowler anyways?)

(That also goes for fake criminal marks) 

(Lots of freak outs)

(Blackmail :3)

 

  
Rule  #52   


Do not remind Mokuba that there is a female version of him in his brother's game

(It is really awkward) 

(He avoided Seto for a time)

(I got more Mokie time though!)

(Seriously, Seto)

(Why?)

 

  
Rule  #53   


Don't touch Dartz' hair

(He's surprisingly defensive about it)

(It's so soft though!) 

(And it led to sexy times)

(So what if he's several thousand years old?)

(Don't judge me!)

 

  
Rule  #54   


Do not say 'Duel Monsters is for kids'

(Yeah... That didn't go well)

 

  
Rule  #55   


Duel Monster Cards are not to be used for telling your fortune

(I don't care what Carly says)

 

  
Rule  #56   


Don't leave a bottle of Viagra out for Director Goodwin to find

(That was just mean)

(And it wasn't me) 

(Who did that?)

(He looks ready to exile the poor soul to the Netherworld)

(But it led to some interesting times)

(He certainly didn't need it)

(Again, don't judge me!)

 

  
Rule  #57   


No nicknames!

(Pegasus ruined this for all of us)

(Bad Pegasus)

 

  
Rule  #58   


Do not tell Pegasus that his Toon Monsters are creepy

(Man is very protective of his monsters)

(I swear he looked ready to cry)

 

  
Rule  #59   


No 'That's What She Said' jokes

(Joey won't shut up!)

(Neither will Tristan)

(It got old)

 

  
Rule  #60   


Don't tell Joey or Kaiba about Puppyshipping

(It was a complete accident)

(Entertaining though)

(Memories!)

 


	7. Page VII - Ariana

  
Rule  #61   


Please don't kill people

(Kaiba Corp lawyers can only do so much)

 

  
Rule  #62   


Following that, no Mind-Crushing

(Bad Yami)

 

  
Rule  #63   


Don't flip people the bird and say it's your way of showing affection

(Because they will find out you're lying eventually)

 

  
Rule  #64   


Don't style Yuma's hair into a swastika

(Because I'll kick the shit out of him)

 

  
Rule  #65   


Don't poke Pegasus in his Millennium Eye

(It feels weird for him)

 

  
Rule  #66   


The motorbikes are not Autobots or Decepticons.

(Stop. Asking)

 

  
Rule  #67   


  
Someone  **PLEASE** hide Seto when Siegfried Von Schroder comes over   


  
(We do not need  **ANOTHER** international incident)   


(Thankfully, World War III was successfully averted)

(Thanks to the sedatives)

(Yay, sedatives!)

 

  
Rule  #68   


Also, tell people when you're going to the Von Schroder place

(And by 'people' I mean anyone but Seto)

(He really hates the man)

(I think he's fabulous)

 

  
Rule  #69   


Following that, don't just randomly run off

(Questions get asked)

(BOLOs put out)

(And the kids don't get put to bed on time)

(It's very trying)

 

  
Rule  #70   


Keep Shakespeare for the theatre, please.

(Unless you're helping the kids with homework)

(In which case, suck it up)


	8. Page VIII - Rosalie

  
Rule  #71   


Do not help Thief King Bakura steal things

(I got bored!)

(Everyone should know by now that me being bored is **BAD!** )

(And I don't like making Trudge mad)

 

  
Rule  #72   


Do not steal anyone's clothes 

(Pfft)

(Not even sorry for this one)

(Nope)

 

  
Rule  #73   


  
Following rule  #72 , don't switch their clothes either   


(Still not sorry!)

 

  
Rule  #74   


Do not mix Leo and Luna up

(In my defence it was early in the morning)

(My brain does not function correctly at that time)

(Leo's still mad at me)

 

  
Rule  #75   


Do not attempt to take any of the Millennium Items

(Not me, Bakura tried)

(Wasn't pretty) 

(Dinner and a show)

 

  
Rule  #76   


Do not attempt to paint any of the Duel Runners a different colour

(Jack did not appreciate my artistic talent)

(Which is saying something) 

(Considering what he thinks is fashionable)

 

  
Rule  #77   


  
Following rule  #76 , do not attempt to take them apart   


(It's so easy to take them apart)

(Not so much to put them together again)

 

  
Rule  #78   


No stupid heroics!

(Cannot stress this one enough)

(In my defence, the creep was trying to take Mokuba)

(That's my job!)

(Seto thanked me properly though)

(Couldn't walk straight for a week)

 

  
Rule  #79   


No strip poker!

(This could go either really well, or really bad)

(It depends)

(Why are most of the guys really fit?)

(It's not fair)

(Just had to wear my blue underwear set)

(Now Seto won't stop smirking)

(Shut up Kaiba)

 

  
Rule  #80   


No Twister either!

(Got seriously close to a lot of people)

(Far closer to some than I would have liked)

(Led to some fun times with Jack)


	9. Page IX - Ariana

  
Rule  #81   


Don't call Ghost 'Zombie-boy'

 

  
Rule  #82   


Following that, don't insist that he only speaks zombie and that only you can translate

(I did a pretty good job, if I say so myself)

 

  
Rule  #83   


Don't hit Kaiba

(Blue-Eyes gets pissed)

 

  
Rule  #84   


Following that, don't make fun of Jounouchi

(Red-Eyes also gets pissed)

 

  
Rule  #85   


Do not refer to your hair when speaking.

(There's some punch on the table...my hair made it!)

(Yeah...Not good)

 

  
Rule  #86   


Don't act like the ocean is your partner

(That's Mako's speel)

 

  
Rule  #87   


Don't call Weevil a fart-knocker

 

  
Rule  #88   


Every time Rex says boobs, smack him

(He'll get it)

(Eventually)

 

  
Rule  #89   


Don't tell everyone that your voice gives you super-strength

(You are not YGOTAS Honda)

(Sadly)

 

  
Rule  #90   


  
Seriously, do  **NOT** ask people how the sex was   


(I went a step further and rated everyone)

(What can I say?)


	10. Page X - Rosalie

 

  
Rule  #91

Do not give the kids sugar right before bed

(It was not one of my most brilliant plans)

(We had to talk Leo down from the rafters)

(How the hell did he get up there anyways?)

(Boy's a monkey or something)

(They get all over the place)

(Took us hours to find them all)

  
Rule  #92

Do not attempt to take candid photos of anyone

(So many things seen that can't be unseen)

(I would have made quite a lot if I hadn't been caught)

(Damn Seto and his security)

 

  
Rule  #93

Do not let Anzu play any of the dancing games

(She flipping cried when I beat her) 

(Not my fault) 

(I just have more experience)

 

  
Rule  #94

Do not ask Mai for fashion advice

(She is good at it) 

(Too much skin though) 

(Blood everywhere)

(Not fun to clean up)

(But led to fun times)

(So not all bad)

 

  
Rule  #95

When going to an amusement park, keep a strict eye on everyone

(Man, those kids get everywhere!)

(I was tempted to get one of those harness/leash things for all the kids)

 

  
Rule  #96

Do not taunt the fangirls

(But it's so fun)

(They get scary though)

(Seto had to save me)

(Now we're all over the papers)

(Yay?)

 

  
Rule  #97

Telling Kaiba he needs to get laid is a bad idea

(He thought I was serious)

(He took me up on that offer)

(Must do it again)

 

  
Rule  #98

Do not try to instigate cat fights between the girls

(Nearly got my eye scratched out)

(I was bored)

 

  
Rule  #99

Leave Goodwin's garden alone

(He likes it the way it is)

(It sends his gardeners into a tizzy)

 

  
Rule  #100

Following that, don't paint the roses red

(He didn't appreciate my imagination)

(I killed the flowers)

(Sorry!)

 


	11. Page XI - Ariana

  
Rule  #101   


Don't wear footie-pjs everywhere

(They get all grimy)

(And Jack's caught on fire when he went out on his bike)

(Idiot)

 

  
Rule  #102   


Don't do a Steve Irwin and leap on someone

(It is never appreciated)

 

  
Rule  #103   


Don't throw surprise bachelor parties

(Lol, happy birthday Yusei!)

 

  
Rule  #104   


Following that, no surprise hen parties

(....Fuck you, Yusei!)

 

  
Rule  #105   


Don't act like you're a narrator, please

(It's creepy as hell)

(And stop hiding in my clothes basket, Jaden!)

 

  
Rule  #106   


Skyrim is a game, not a way of life

(No matter how much I want it to be)

(I used to be an adventurer...)

 

  
Rule  #107   


Don't trash the house with condom balloons

(It's messy and sticky)

(And inappropriate for the kids)

 

  
Rule  #108   


Lock the door when you're changing clothes, please!

(I need brain-bleach...)

 

  
Rule  #109   


  
Following the previous rule,  **KNOCK FIRST!**   


(Fucking perverts)

 

  
Rule  #110   


Sedatives are not toys

(So keep away from my stash, you brats)


	12. Page XII - Rosalie

  
Rule  #111   


Do not ask Grieger which way the talking llama went

(He doesn't get it)

(He thought I was ill)

(So I showed him the film)

(Wasn't all that amused)

 

  
Rule  #112   


Do NOT attempt to summon **ANYTHING!**

(I **KNEW** I shouldn't have showed them Supernatural!)

(Same goes for Earthbound Immortals)

(We do not need that again!)

(We actually tried)

(Lights flickered and went out)

(Freaked the fuck out)

(Thought we actually summoned one)

(Turns out it was just Crowler)

(Didn't appreciate me yelling: **BEGONE DEMON!** at him)

(Or throwing salt) 

(Or throwing a silver cross at him)

 

  
Rule  #113   


Do not randomly speaking gibberish like you're possessed

(Freaked everyone out)

(Dartz tried to exorcise me)

(Fun times)

(Still mad at Jaden and Yuma for throwing salt at me)

 

  
Rule  #114   


Dirty songs are not allowed to be played within earshot of the kids

(Enough said)

 

  
Rule  #115   


Do not rig any of the doors to play the Barney Song when opened

(Crowler just looked so spooked)

(So did Chazz)

(Malik and Yami Bakura smashed the speakers)

 

  
Rule  #116   


Do not say that Malik's hugs give cancer

(Marik was amused)

(Malik... Yeah not so much)

 

  
Rule  #117   


Marik's name is Marik, not Billy

(He is Mawik!)

 

  
Rule  #118   


For the love of Ra, do not play Leather Pants!

(Though it was funny to see)

(Now Anzu is trying to see if he really does wear briefs)

 

  
Rule  #119   


Same goes for Leather Shoes!

(Poor Yami)

 

  
Rule  #120   


Do not suddenly start singing the Circle Of Life 

(Scared the crap out of everyone)

(Jack actually toppled out of his chair)


	13. Page XIII - Ariana

  
Rule  #121   


Be good and go to your damn appointments

  
(I'm looking at  **YOU** , Jack!)   


 

  
Rule  #122   


Crow, stop calling everything 'swag'

  
(You are  **RUINING THINGS** )   


 

  
Rule  #123   


Please do not change the floors out with trampolines

(Blaming the kids doesn't help your case any)

 

  
Rule  #124   


Don't sit the kids down and tell them how you once worked for the Joekage

(They don't appreciate it)

(Poor Joe)

 

  
Rule  #125   


Refrain from punching Anzu in the face when she drools all over Yami

(That shit is irritating)

(Clearly, he does not want)

(But yeah, I broke her nose)

(So no more punching)

 

  
Rule  #126   


Don't send fake love-notes

(It never ends well)

(Jaden is still apologising to Trudge)

 

  
Rule  #127   


Telling people that you got knocked up is not the ideal way to start the day

(But damn, is it funny)

 

  
Rule  #128   


Don't take out a life-insurance policy on your friends

(Take one out on your enemies)

 

 

  
Rule  #129   


When in a formal setting, refrain from cutesy-nicknames

(I'm still making it up to Seto)

(Bastard)

 

  
Rule  #130   


Stop randomly adopting people

(I really can't help myself)


	14. Page XIV - Rosalie

  
Rule  #131   


If you feel the urge to sing or dance randomly, make sure no one is around

(I was in the kitchen cooking lunch)

(Got the urge)

(Didn't realise I had an audience)

(Couldn't look at anyone for a week)

 

  
Rule  #132   


Do not yell 'Attention Duelists' when you have something to say 

(Scares the crap out of everyone again)

 

  
Rule  #133   


Do not get anyone drunk

(Drunk sexy times isn't as fun)

(You end up waking up with the strangest bedmates)

 

  
Rule  #134   


  
Following rule  #133 , do not make a bunch of noise the next morning   


(That's just mean)

(Even I wouldn't go that far)

 

  
Rule  #135   


  
Also in regards to rule  #133 , do not go up to someone and say 'I enjoyed last night'   


(That got a lot of people confused)

(Kaiba actually smirked)

 

  
Rule  #136   


Do not play Raptor noises whenever Rex walks into a room

(It gets old fast)

 

  
Rule  #137   


Do not threaten Weevil with bugspray

(He deserved it though)

(Totally freaked out)

(I wonder if he is part bug)

 

  
Rule  #138   


  
Following rule  #137 , Weevil is not a bug   


(I don't care)

(He's creepy)

(Who let him into the house)

 

  
Rule  #139   


Rex Raptor is not a dinosaur

(His name is misleading)

 

  
Rule  #140   


Do not show Rex Raptor Jurassic Park

(It gives him **IDEAS** )


	15. Page XV - Ariana

  
Rule  #141   


Don't interrupt Yami when he's napping

(Boy's trigger-happy with the mind-crushing)

(Our fish got murdered)

(Thanks a bunch, Yuma!)

(T_T)

 

  
Rule  #142   


Don't randomly decide to nuke the enemy

(The Cold War is over, people!)

 

  
Rule  #143   


Don't cry because the 'springtime of your youth' has ended

(I was having a bad week)

(I'm not old, I was just hormonal)

 

  
Rule  #144   


  
Don't start singing ' **IT'S RAINING MEN** ' and start chucking the guys off a building   


(That's classified as attempted murder)

 

  
Rule  #145   


  
I don't know who did this, but whoever gave Leo and Luna alcohol is  **FUCKING DEAD!**   


 

  
Rule  #146   


Don't ask Ryou and Yami-Bakura how they have sex

(-_-')

 

  
Rule  #147   


The above also applies to Yami/Yuugi and Marik/Yami-Marik

(What?)

(Don't tell me that you weren't curious!)

 

  
Rule  #148   


Before you fuck, put rubber on your duck!

(And I don't mean Albus, idiots!)

(Basically, stop putting condoms on my baby duck!)

 

  
Rule  #149   


Don't give the sex talk to people

(Especially to the kids)

(Dear. God)

 

  
Rule  #150   


If you want the sexy times, use a safety word when the kids are around

(Don't do a Yami-Marik)

"Who wants to ride me like a stallion?"

(I'm going to kill that asshole)


	16. Page XVI - Rosalie

  
Rule  #151   


Do not tell Weevil his parents must have hated him because of his name

(Well, what parent would name their kid Weevil?)

(A parent that hated their kid obviously)

 

  
Rule  #152   


Mako is not a shark

(Coulda fooled me)

(He likes fish way too much)

 

  
Rule  #153   


  
In regards to rule  #152 , do not show Mako Jaws   


(He actually cried when it blew up)

 

  
Rule  #154   


Following that, don't show him **ANY** of the Jaw movies

 

  
Rule  #155   


No shark movies, **PERIOD**.

(Especially Sharknado)

 

  
Rule  #156   


Do not start a pranking war

( **GLORIOUS CHAOS** )

 

  
Rule  #157   


Do not show the Poltergeist film

(Mokuba decided to be a little shit and go 'They're here' when the TV went to static)

(Scared the crap out of everyone)

 

  
Rule  #158   


Do not force snuggling and cuddling on anyone

(Surprisingly a lot of them were ok with it)

(Kaiba makes an excellent snuggle buddy)

(Even if he doesn't return it)

(So is Joey)

(He likes to snuggle back)

(Mokie is also good for cuddling)

 

  
Rule  #159   


Telling Kaiba he has a stick up his arse is not allowed

(Couldn't walk straight after)

 

  
Rule  #160   


Same goes for Jack

(He's not actually that bad anymore)


	17. Page XVII - Ariana

  
Rule  #161   


Stop putting on accents

(It's annoying)

(And if Jaden wakes me up with a terrible Aussie accent once more)

(I'm going to murder him)

 

  
Rule  #162   


  
If there are indeed sexy times,  **PLEASE HAVE THE WALLS SOUNDPROOFED BEFOREHAND.**   


(Those kids don't need to know how they were made just yet)

  
( **PRESERVE THE INNOCENCE** )   


 

  
Rule  #163   


Said it before; no random weddings.

(Harems are okay though)

 

  
Rule  #164   


Don't let yourself get kidnapped more than once a month

(That's for you, Mokuba!)

 

  
Rule  #165   


Don't walk around naked

(Kiddie eyes!)

 

  
Rule  #166   


No water-balloons in the house

(We can't keep buying new furniture when we ruin everything)

 

  
Rule  #167   


Don't settle arguments with a nerf-gun

(Settle them by throwing the asshole out the window)

 

  
Rule  #168   


Following the previous rule, don't throw people out the window when you lose arguments

  
( **GOD DAMMIT SETO** )   


 

  
Rule  #169   


Don't ask Siegfried if he takes it up the butt or sticks it in the butt

(I've always wanted to know, to be honest)

 

  
Rule  #170   


Don't tell people they need to pop their cherries

(Everything happens in its own time)


	18. Page XVIII - Rosalie

  
Rule  #171   


If a pervert starts messing with you, tell Trudge

(Man is a saint)

(Bless him)

(Seriously Mina!) 

(Date the guy!)

(Or don't, I might keep him)

 

  
Rule  #172   


Don't tell Mina Jack hates her

(Even if it's true)

 

  
Rule  #173   


Do not ask who is the best duellist

(Kaiba insisted he was)

(Then Jack got into it)

(Chazz followed suit)

(It descended into chaos)

 

  
Rule  #174   


Lazar is not a clown

(Have you seen his face?)

(He looks like one)

 

  
Rule  #175   


Do not make any short jabs about Lazar

(He started crying)

(Then I felt bad)

(Damn)

 

  
Rule  #176   


Do not let **ANYONE** on DeviantArt

( **DO NOT** )

 

 

  
Rule  #177   


Same goes for Fanfiction

(Shouldn't have to explain with this one)

 

  
Rule  #178   


Do not spread the rumour that Crowler is a Drag Queen

(Jaden got blamed for that one) 

(Sorry Jaden!)

 

  
Rule  #179   


Do not paint the guys nails while they're sleeping

(Jack actually liked his)

(Crowler insists I do his nails for him now)

 

  
Rule  #180   


Don't apply makeup either

( **THAT** was fun)

(Crowler didn't mind again)

(Says I have good eye for details and colours)

(How did I get into this mess?)

 


	19. Page XIX - Ariana

  
Rule  #181   


  
Following rule  #170 , don't offer to assist with the popping of said cherries   


(What?)

(Come on, this is **shocking** to you people?)

 

  
Rule  #182   


Don't describe someone as 'lickable'

(It can lead to an awkward silence)

(Or an afternoon of sexy times)

(Yusei's just as perverted as I am!)

(So's Yami, come to that...)

(And Goodwin....But I'm not going there!)

(Ew)

 

  
Rule  #183   


Don't swap languages mid-conversation

(Haha, Egyptian is fun!)

 

  
Rule  #184   


Please keep the language to a minimum around the kids

(Please!)

(I don't want to go into the school because Leo picked up something from Marik)

  
( **AGAIN** )   


 

  
Rule  #185   


Don't go into my room without my permission

(I will rip off your balls and give them to my cat)

(This is your final warning, Jaden!)

 

  
Rule  #186   


Don't shoot Crowler with rock-salt

(He's not a demon)

(I know)

(I was shocked too)

 

  
Rule  #187   


Don't steal from my sugar supply

(I'll kill a bitch)

 

  
Rule  #188   


Be a smart cookie - hide your 'special' manga volumes

(I do not want the kids coming to me asking questions)

 

  
Rule  #189   


Resist the urge - don't grope a butt

(You can do it!)

 

  
Rule  #190   


Don't announce the following things:

"Viva la Revolution!"

"Yeah, I'd fuck that."

"Hail Satan!"

"Swiggity-swoogity, I'm coming for your booty."

"Don't ask questions, just grab a motherfucking cactus!"

  
"I'm a very cute moose! Make all the boy moose go  **WAHHHHH!** "   


"You know, you were good for a virgin."

  
" **NOTICE ME SENPAI** **!!!!** "   



	20. Page XX - Rosalie

  
Rule  #191   


When engaging in sexy times, wear protection

(We really don't need unexpected pregnancies)

(Or STDs)

(Still iffy on Yami Marik)

 

  
Rule  #192   


  
Following rule  #191 , do not fake a pregnancy scare   


(Funny as that was)

(Nearly gave a few of them heart attacks)

(Goodwin surprisingly stepped up to the plate)

(Poor guy must really want his own kid)

 

  
Rule  #193   


The game of Who Would You Rather is banned

(Hell of a lot of awkwards)

(It was fun though)

(New shipping ideas)

 

  
Rule  #194   


So is Shag, Marry Or Kill for that matter

(Again)

(Awkwards)

(Answers were surprising)

 

  
Rule  #195   


Karaoke nights are no longer allowed

(No one needs to be forced to suffer Jack's singing again)

(Or Jaden's for that matter)

( **DEFINITELY NOT CROWLER!!!** )

 

  
Rule  #196   


Do not tell Tea that Yami hates her

(So not sorry for that) 

(She needs to leave poor Yami alone)

 

  
Rule  #197   


Water balloon fights are for OUTDOOR only!

(Furniture and carpets were soaked)

(I didn't start that one)

 

  
Rule  #198   


Whoever is going into my room and messing with my stuff will **PAY!**

(Seriously)

(I have a set order to my room)

(Mess it up and I can't find anything)

 

  
Rule  #199   


Serious moments are serious

(Keep them that way)

 

  
Rule  #200   


Do not enlist the kids to do your bidding

(They're very willing little minions)

(We shall cause mass amounts of chaos)

(And it will be glorious)


End file.
